User blog:Necromorph-X/Necromorph-X's Fan-Fiction, Part Five: Blood of a Necromorph (New and Improved!)
Lets just get onto the story. Blood of a Necromorph: Chapter Five "This is Doctor Challus Mercer in the Hydroponics Division and Deck. The necromorphs, as Kyne calls them, seem to be adapting to their habitats. Not a moment go, I read the reports that one had recently broken into food storage and used the body cells of the meat in that section to grow into some sort of beast! Not only that, but I have been contacted by the necromorph leader, the Hive Mind, I believe is an appropriate name. It wants me to help their race become more powerful... but to do that I need a Specimen... and a Sample of the alien tissue." Colin Dent wept and wept, crying so hard that blood started to tinkle slowly from his red eyes. Terrified, alone and afraid, Colin was unable to do anything. He was surrounded by strange Organic Shit that had been growing through the Ships systems and Engines ad finally into Hydroponics, where it had poisoned the air. Colin could smell a slight stench of vomit and rotten flesh, freshly made of course, but he didn't care. his daughter had been cruelly snatched from his life, his best freind had killed her slowly and painfully... Colin couldn't take one more fucking bit of this ship. But nothing is complete without courage. Colin regained himself and stood up slowly, sniffing with long strands of goo coming from his red cold nose. Colin tried to sound hopeful, but sounded more wimpy than ever; "We need to find a sample of that alien shit and examine it." He said this in a small, weedy voice, but the Officers understood this well. Encouraged, they entered the East Grow Chamber. The chmaber itself was fucked up. The Plants themselves had been ripped apart peice by bloodied peice, each crisp green leaf had been smothered in blood and crushed into the dirty, muddy, blood-stained metal floor. The metal exoskeletons that held the plants in place to the ship's air ducts had been ripped to peices and their remains could be found across the room, screwed up with evidence of brain-meat on them. Like the Med-Deck, the room's floor was covered it vomit and dangerously sharp materials and peices of bone. A dead necromorph laid across the chamber, steadied by a dead tree, it's leaves turned brown and dead, slowly one by one snapping from their stalks and pattering against the bodies face. The elevator itself had been smashed to peices, the floor had given way and the glass had been tossed around the immediate area, covered it a foul stenching vomit-like substance. Suddenly, Chic shouted. "What the Fuck is that?" The small band sun 90 degrees around to face a strange creature. It was impossibly ddeformed, it's skin a dark yellow. It's underbelly had the skin peeled away and was revealing the inards that had once been very human. The headless bat-shaped creature shot a strange phrobocis at a corpse, reeling it upwards and clenching it's small timid feet onto teh corpses shoulder. So tight, blood poured from the shoulder as the creature infected the corpse. The body changed as it's stomach exploded and intestines and other such innards flew over the infector creature itself. The yellow vomit substance itself blew out the small hole in the Corpses head and over a large variety of the plants. Suddenly the human's jaw ripped off, and his arms strengthened as muscles grew, tearing the skin off and revealing the bones in the arms. Suddenly two blade-like weapons burst from the man's palms, blood-soaked, as the man's eyes rolled inside their sockets. Weakly, the new creature stood up and roared. The Infector set to work on other corpses as the strange creature approached the Humans slowly. "Oh you are fucking kidding, right?" Colin muttered, brandishing a Line Gun and charging into a crowd of ugly, deformed, mutated beasts. Category:Blog posts